


Confucius Says…

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard is it to deal with him who will<br/>stuff himself with food the whole day<br/>without applying his mind to anything good.<br/>Are there not gamesters and go players?<br/>To be one of these would still be better<br/>than doing nothing at all.</p>
<p>Book XVIII, Chapter XXII, Analects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confucius Says…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 12 / Dear Confucius

Shindou meets Kurata 8-dan at the ramen shop. He has already set out the game board and looks across at Shindou from his empty bowl.

“Shindou, get me another pork ramen when you buy yours.”

“What? Why should I?”

Kurata holds up a stone. “Same bet?”

Shindou frowns at Kurata, watching as he leans back and flicks his wrist. The stone lands on the exact center of the board. 

Again.

As Shindou balances two hot bowls on the small tray, he thinks of a scroll that hangs in the Nihon ki-in and decides that Kurata-sensei would surely confound even Confucius.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> The quotation regarding the relative merits of eating all day and playing Go, hangs in the Go Association Building (Nihon ki-in) in Tokyo. This particular bit of wisdom, however, is not universally appreciated by the pro players (see the essay, "Go in the Classics" by Donald Potter).


End file.
